heroesfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Monroe (Mr. Garrison)
Adam Monroe is an evolved human with the ability to heal from any wound instantly which he discovered in Feudal Japan. Over time his powers have advanced making him stop the process of ageing, making him immortal and over 350 years old. In the mid-late 20th Century he brought together the Group of Twelve and formed the Company with them as its leaders, but after his plans on healing the world began to differ he was betrayed by them and imprisoned. Character History Season Two In Feudal Japan under the name Takezo Kensei he meets Hiro Nakamura who teaches him to become a hero, and soon discovers his powers. When attempting to defeat Whitebeard who is attempting to import firearms into the country and overthrow the Emperor, he becomes attracted to the Swordsmith's daughter Yaeko and they began a relationship to Hiro's dismay - but this is how the legends go. Kensei begins to take credit for Hiro's help after the latter takes things into his own hands, but Yaeko discovers Hiro has been doing everything and they kiss. Angered and upset, Kensei decides to help Whitebeard, only to be defeated by Hiro and seemingly killed when Whitebeard's camp explodes so that the firearms will be destroyed. In Germany 1692 he learnt he did not age and his wife Helene was terrified and left him. He then adopts the name Adam and lives through the Revolutionary War and learns from a man who can clone himself that he needs followers. He then married Maria in Milan, had two sons and left as he didn't like children. In Paris he married Frederica who died from overuse of lead-based cosmetics. In 1784 he met Yaeko's great-granddaughter Yumi in Japan who he left out of boredom by faking his death. In 1787 America he married Angelica who he told his secret to. She died of old age. In the American Civil War his next wife Maria died from smoke inhalation in a fire at their plantation. In 1901 he married Diane who died of old age but was saved from tuberculosis by him at one point. In 1926 he was attacked but healed in front of his next wife Louisa who drank herself to death. In 1958 his tenth wife Theresa married him, but never loved him and she and her lover shot Adam and pushed him off a cliff, but he returned to shore and murdered them both in their sleep. In modern times, he meets the Company's founders and brings them together to form the Company, deciding they can all help to heal the world. Adam decides they need to punish the world, and soon the Company begin to manufacture a virus known as the "Shanti virus" that can suppress powers but also turn lethal. When Adam tries to release Strain 138 which is fatal to humans in a bid to wipe out 93% of the Earth's population, he is imprisoned for thirty years. After almost destroying New York from his power of induced radiation, Peter Petrelli is tricked into being held captive by the Company and is given several ability suppressing drugs. Adam convinces him that they're all imprisoned and not to take the drugs. Peter soon regains his abilities and he uses the power of phasing to let himself and Adam out, having been tricked that the Company are going to release the Shanti virus. They are pursued by Elle Bishop and the Haitian who wipes Peter's memories, but the two had agreef to meet in Montreal later. Using the help of Maury Parkman, he leaves several death threats for those who imprisoned him and begins killing them with Kaito Nakamura, but Hiro watches and freezes time to discover the killer's identity. Adam helps Peter remember who he is after Peter visits the future where the virus has been released, and is determined to stop it. The two of them then track down Victoria Pratt who they use to find the whereabouts of the virus, which is Primatech Paper in Texas. Adam kills Pratt after she attempts to shoot him and Peter. They then travel to Primatech Paper and are confronted by Hiro who freezes time and tries to kill Adam, but is stopped. They then head to the vault and meet Hiro again, but while Peter is distracted by Matt Parkman and Nathan Petrelli, Adam sneaks inside the vault and drops the vial containing the virus. Hiro hurries inside and teleports Adam away, but Peter (convinced by Nathan that Adam is the villain) stops the vial and destroys it. In Ayoama Cemetery, Hiro has buried Adam alive near to Ksito's grave, thinking he can never escape. After dying several times in his coffin, Adam laments on his past romances, but knows his new bride will find him... The Butterfly Effect In Angela Petrelli's precognitive dream Hiro, Matt, Noah, Claire and Peter are shown dead on the floor of a destroyed Level Five. Adam appears out of a doorway to stand behind Jessica with Knox and Maury. Then Sylar appears behind Angela and she wakes up. I Am Become Death In Ayoama Cemetery, having been told by Angela that they have the key to solve the problem, Hiro and Ando are digging a grave, and then Hiro opens the coffin. Inside, Adam awakens and grabs Hiro's throat. Angels and Monsters Hiro freezes time and places Hiro back in his coffin, to Adam's anger. He then tries to prove himself by helping them find out about the real villain as Angela suggested he would. He tells them he knows a place they can go to find out. Later, they arrive at what Adam calls a "Specials For Hire" bar, and tells them to act tough. As he gets a drink, he provokes the bartender, apologising for sleeping with his wife stating she said nothing. Angered, the bartender goes to punch Adam who ducks, causing the bartender to punch Hiro and render him almost unconcious. While Ando deals with Hiro, Adam uses his chance to escape. Outside he hides in a dumpster, which Hiro and Ando do not know, causing them to believe they have lost him and they return to the bar. Adam then jumps out and runs, pleased to be free, only for Knox to appear and hold a washing line with his strength, which Adam walks into and is tripped and rendered unconcious. Knox then puts him in a van. Dying of the Light Arriving at Pinehearst, Adam is led along by Knox. Adam jokes that he's "much afraid" of Knox, mocking his power to use fear to make himself stronger. Inside Arthur's room, Adam is thrown into the room. He sees Arthur, and states he heard he was dead. Arthur sends him a telepathic message which frightens him, and Knox uses the oppurtunity to force Adam's hand on to Arthur, Adam begging for his life. Making contact, Arthur begins to absorb his ability causing Adam to age, until he decays into a skeleton and crumbles to dust. Graphic Novel:Revolutionary War, Part 3 Set fifteen years after the Revolutionary War, Adam enters a small cave where an old woman, Elsa who has the ability to extend abilities to other people. He mentions that he would never want her power, because it helps others, and they discuss living with powers. Later he walks into a bar in Southampton, now working for a shipping company. He orders a drink, and glances over to see a face partially hidden by a newspaper. The bartender offers Adam his usual drink, which is dangerous to all but Adam due to its dangerous alcoholic content. The man goes to the bathroom, and Adam recognises him; Evan. Seizing his chance for revenge on him, he hides until Evan has left the room and sits next to where he was sitting and pours his drink into Evan's glass while the bartender is looking away, and then returns to his stool at the bar. Evan returns and finishes his drink, and then clenches his stomach in pain. Adam turns to face him with a grin and then helps him out the bar, telling the bartender he's an old friend. Graphic Novel:Revolutionary War - Victory Entering Elsa's cave, Adam lays Evan flat on the floor and tells Elsa this is an old friend and that he needs his power so he can give his blood to Evan to heal him, and gets her to use her ability to give Adam temporary cloning. Adam creates a clone in front of Elsa, and tells her that she should pray for Evan to recover, and he leaves the cave with the clone but Elsa calls out for him. The clone asks him what they're going to do, but Adam says he may need him at a later point, so needs to keep him safe. The clone asks what he means but Adam stabs him in the head with the back of a branch. Later, Adam puts the clone into a wooden crate from the shipping company and then pulls the branch out of the clone's head, causing him to awake and lash out, but Adam simply puts on the lid of the crate and pushes it into a deep hole. He then begins shovelling dirt on top, and muses that now he can make an army if he wants. He then discovers the ability extension has worn off, but decides he cannot trust others. Heading in the direction of the shipping yard, he decides he will visit Italy. Graphic Novel:11 Sophie, a young woman who can track people, and says that the number eleven is an important one. She looks at her watch - it is eleven o'clock. She pulls her car into a cemetery and grabs a shovel. Later, in her car, a man cloaked in shadows says that eleven is more important to him than she can imagine. She says that she understands the man, and believes they can both save the world. The man turns to face her - it's Adam - and he says she's his most loyal bride yet. They then imagine the world which they will rule together, as King and Queen. Adam says he is going to put a lookalike in his place, and then things shall start to take form. Category:Mr. Garrison